


Below the Line

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cheating, Depression, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am Ende des Regenbogens gingen keine Märchen in Erfüllung, sondern nur Tagträume zu ende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Nein, Nairie und ‚Harder to breathe’ trifft am Ende keine Schuld, ernsthaft, sondern einzig mich. Offensichtlich weiß ich nicht, woher diese Geschichte kam und weshalb sie erzählt werden wollte und wasche meine Hände demzufolge in Unschuld. Yeah, Spuffy - killt mich oder wartet bis ihr zu dem Spawn-Part kommt und die Pieken zusammen mit Teer und Federn auspacken könnt. Spoiler für BtVS 6x09 Smashed.

_I dont even know you that well - What the hell summer spell._  
_~Cat Power – Psychic Hearts~_

Der Slayer war eine Geistererscheinung. Farbloser Abzug ihres früheren Selbst, vermutlich der Hauptgrund, weshalb Spike die Ausflüge zwischen ihre Porzellanschenkel ohne permanenten Schaden seiner Person überstand.

Es war falsch, so falsch, dass es nicht richtig wurde, egal wie tief er sich in ihr bewegte und die Gluthitze eines Zombies, brannte nach über einem Jahrhundert mit einer Toten trotzdem wie bleiches Winterlicht durch seine Gebeine. Glimmte knochenweiß in der Nacht wie eine geliebte Waffe, die man nicht aus der Hand geben wollte, selbst wenn man wusste, dass sie ihre Effizienz eingebüßt hatte.

Teil eines Arsenals, das veraltet und abgenutzt war.

Er fühlte sich jung im Vergleich zu ihr und der Widerwillen flammte in grellen Blitzlichtern auf, wenn sie sich über ihm auftürmte. Ruinen eines vergessenen Lebens. Ihre Hüften unaufhaltsam einer Sturmfront gleich gegen seine rollten. Sie war noch immer schön, fahle Haut, kleine Brüste und die harten Linien ihrer Muskeln. Sie sich in dem uralten Rhythmus verlor, der ihre menschliche Welt antrieb und Spike war nicht einbezogen.

Wieder einmal Außenseiter - Gangsterkomplize einer erkalteten Ikone.

Überschriebene Blätter, die Drusillas markante Handschrift trugen, Angelus Stempel unter der Haut und Buffys Fantasien zu Schulmädchenreporten deklassierten. Harmlose Variationen, die nicht im Ansatz den Hauch von Wildheit trugen, den Spike gewohnt war. Fingernägel, die kaum tiefer als Papier gingen und seinen Lockruf in der Nacht verstummen ließen. Unbeendete Verse, die nach keinem Reim fahnden, sondern einfach abbrechen.

Das war nicht das, von dem er die letzten Jahre geträumt hatte.

War es nicht und die Enttäuschung ertragbar.

Er wollte nicht tiefer graben. Ihr das fragile Herz aus der Brust reißen und sich damit schmücken. Ließ ihre Launen über sich waschen wie Gezeiten und Wasserfarben. Archäologie nicht sein bevorzugter Zeitvertreib, Sex dagegen schon und es bedurfte nicht seiner Hände, um zu erahnen, dass diese Version von ihr auf Autopilot funktionierte.

Nur darauf erpicht zu kommen und dann zu gehen – unbewegt.

Der Roboter mehr gefälschtes Leben in sich hatte und die Konversationen dankenswerter für sein Ego waren. Er wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie ihn irgendwann killen oder mitten in der Bewegung hängen bleiben würde, die Sinnlosigkeit einsehend. Beleidigungen zum Vorspiel gehörten, bis sie jeden Tiefschlag ausgetauscht hatten, sich aufs Wesentliche beschränkten und die Stille nur durch Silben durchbrochen wurde, die ohne Substanz blieben.

Inhaltslos und er forschte nicht nach ihrem, zu oft zurückgeworfen aus ihrem Bannkreis.

Er vermisste Gespräche, die keinen Streitpunkt hatten. Keine andere Bedeutung als Zeit zu überbrücken und er schlich sich in das Summers Haus, wenn sie auf Streife war. Bevor ihre Runde sie unaufhaltsam zu ihm lenkte und Dawn machte ihm Popcorn und plapperte die Geheimnisse der Highschool aus. Er sich alt fühlte, bis sie sich auf den Klatsch besann, der gestohlene Küsse barg und Eroberungen in Besenkammern.

Weshalb es ein Tabu war, sich mit dem Headcheerleader anzulegen und sie es trotzdem tat. Die Homecoming Queen nach Haarspray roch und Karamell schmeckte, die Süße selbst Stunden später Apfelröte auf Dawns Wangen legte. Spike sich beherrschen musste, um nicht ihren Mund einzufangen, um herauszufinden, ob er sie verderben konnte.

Pulsierende Härte unter dem aktuellen Jahrbuch, das aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß lag.

Unfähig zu atmen, ohne sich in ihrem sonnigen Keksaroma zu verlieren.

Der Krümel ihn anfunkelte, bevor ihr Zeigefinger den anderen Teil des Paares einfing. Dass der Quaterback in Wirklichkeit auf seinen Coach stand und konnte er sich noch an ihren staubtrockenen Englisch-Lehrer erinnern? Der Dreckssack wollte sie durchfallen lassen, weil sie seinen Rat im Bezug auf Oscar Wilde gefolgt war und das Referat entsprechend farbenreich ausgefallen war. Und er lachte erleichtert und sie kicherte bestechend und er ging mit dem warmen Gefühl ihm Bauch, eine weitere Seele dieses kleine Bisschen korrumpiert zu haben, ohne sie zu entzweien.

Dem brennenden Abdruck ihres himbeerduftenden Lipglosses gegen seine Wange.

Spike stand auf Abruf für ihre große Schwester bereit, schlicht weil er sich noch nicht entschieden hatte, wohin er gehen sollte, wenn ihre Batterien schlussendlich aufgebraucht waren. Er ihr Ende sehen wollte, um sich an ihre Anfänge zu erinnern. Das Versprechen von Unvergänglichkeit und Ruhm in der arroganten Kurve ihrer Augenbraue. Der Diamantenhärte ihres Lächelns. Die Entschlossenheit, die sie ihr Kinn vorschieben ließ und die Unbeschwertheit mit der sie sich in den Kampf stürzte. Ungebeutelt von den Jahren und Niederlagen dazwischen, die sie ins Grab führten und zurück.

Die Hälfte im Boden verrottend, die ihm überlegen war.

Der Rest ungefühlter Sex, stumme Jagdzüge ohne Konsequenzen.

Vielleicht war sein Rückrat unter dem Einschlag ihres Todes geknickt und er kroch, weil er verlernt hatte, aufrecht zu gehen. Freiheit noch nie seine erste Wahl gewesen war. Gefangen in seinen eigenen abgesplitterten Träumen und ihrem ineinander blutender Geruch, der ihm den Kopf betäubte. Gegensätze, die sich gefunden hatten und dabei waren, sich aufzuheben, ohne Sieg. Ohne eine Trophäe.

Schleppende Solonummer, anstatt ruhmvolles Duell.

Er war jetzt die dreckige Zwischenlösung geworden, weil sie zu stolz war, um es sich von einem weiteren Collegeboy mit unsicheren Fingern und ohne Fänge besorgen zu lassen. Erfahrung sein ewiger Vorteil und er fantasierte nicht mehr, wenn ihr Duft wie die Fährte seines Todes überreif in der Luft hing.

Zwischen vermoderten Leichen, billigen Whiskey und triefenden Wunden.

So menschlich deprimierend und sein Tief löste sich unter ihren kleinen Händen und spitzen Worten auf. Kalter Umschwung, der nicht von dem Schweiß ihrer Haut erwärmt werden konnte. Tiefer ging als das Wissen, dass sie einer Diebin gleich zu ihm gerannt kam, wenn die Dingen in ihrem Leben nicht so liefen, wie es ihr passte. Bald jede Nacht.

Gewohnheit, die ihn Stunden vorher Kaugummi kauend vorwarnte, falls sie einen wirklich schlechten Tag gehabt hatte und Dawn starrte ihn nieder, wenn er es sich auf der Couch nach Mitternacht zu bequem machte. Tara seit der Trennung und dem Auszug nicht milde warnender Zeigefinger in der Tür und vielleicht war es nicht okay, Dawn unter der Woche Poker beizubringen, aber sie war zu alt für einen Babysitter und er unausgelastet zwischen den Rodeorunden.

Nicht geschmacklos genug, um Strippoker als Einsatz zu zulassen und der Krümel lernte Dreistigkeit mit jeder neuem Skalp. Jedem Kuss, den sie sich gnadenlos raubte und Spike lehnte sich zurück, weil es wenig mehr als Küssen war, das sie entzückte und auf die Pirsch schickte. Er ihren Geruch routiniert bei jedem Treffen analysierte und die Jungfrau in ihr beruhigte den Mann. Der Dämon war ruhelos und Spike gelangweilt von Ficks, deren einzige Grundlage zwei funktionierende Körper waren.

Die anfängliche Euphorie wurde zu Desinteresse und schließlich Überdruss.

Er musste sie nie bitten danach zu gehen und wenn er ihr hinter herstarrte an einem dieser Abende und sich fragte, wie er unter ihrem Absatz gelandet war, dann blieb die Antwort nur das Heulen des Winterwindes in den gesprungenen Scheiben. Ein Bedauern über mangelnde Zurückhaltung und die voreilige Wahl, die falsch ausgefallen war.

Das Ziehen in seiner Brust. Phantomschmerz für ein verlorenes Phantom.

Wenn Dawn ihn zum gehen aufforderte, mit diesem Ausdruck, als ob sie ihm ihr Bett anbieten würde, wenn sie alleine wohnen würde - wenn er nicht ihre Schwester bumsen würde - dann manövrierte er es aus. Wenn er geneigt war, die unausgesprochene Einladung zu testen, dann verdrängte er es, sich auf einen Ehrenkodex besinnend, der in einer Hintergasse gestorben war und mit dem sommerblauen Strahlen ihrer Augen hin und wieder kristallklar aufblitzte.

Wenn sie zulange kalkulierend die dunklen Flecken auf seinen Handgelenken anstarrte, zog er seine Ärmel zu recht und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein anderes Thema. Wenn er die verschmierten Spuren ihres Lipglosses vermisste, weil sie weise genug war, seine Humanität nicht zu testen, dann schwieg er.

Sich darauf verlassend, dass sie die Stille mit ihren kleinen Eskapaden füllen würde.

So wie er die Leere in ihrer Schwester mit Sex füllte.

Spike fühlte sich nicht mehr als Mann in deren Gegenwart und sein Monster war gelangweilt von ihren Bruchstücken, so jenseits jeder Reparatur. Wollte weiterziehen und er konnte nicht sagen, an was sein Herz hing, denn sie war es nicht. War Zwielicht, perverse Pflichterfüllung und hilflose Geisel ihrer kopflosen Freunde. Seine Dunkelheit nicht genug, um über ihre Klippen hinwegzutäuschen, die sie täglich aufrieben.

Ihre Abgründe waren nicht tief genug, um sich darin zu verlieren.

Sie konnte ihn trotzdem aufwühlen mit einem Kuss der nach Abschied schmeckte, wenn Tod alles war, an was er sich vor ihr erinnern konnte. Ihrer Zunge Sünde in seinem Mund, die in jeden grausamen Winkel vordrang und ihm die Reue raubte, die er sich hart erarbeitet hatte.

Er wollte keine Verbindungen ziehen, ob der fruchtige Geschmack eines gemeinsam benutzten Lippenstiftes, die einzige Gemeinsamkeit wäre, die er würde finden können. Er es vorziehen würde, jemanden die Unschuld zu rauben, anstatt sich Ketten rasselnd nicht zähmen zu lassen. Ihre Küsse waren selten und er forderte sie nicht ein, wich ihnen instinktiv aus, so wie er ihrem Pflock ausweichen würde. Nicht bereit manche Schranken zu überwinden. Zu weichgespült dafür.

Selbstschutz Teil ihres schmierigen Deals und die Grenze klar.

Einen Augenblick der Klarheit wäre nett, der nicht von Selbstekel überlagert war oder mit Scham glasiert. Sie dachte, dass es falsch war, sich auf ihm taub zu ficken und er stimmte zu, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Ihre Instinkte schliefen im Bezug auf ihn, denn er war nicht handzahm oder unfähig sie Mitten ins Herz zu treffen mit einem gekonnten Verrat. Er wollte sie nie abgestumpft, unter Schichten von gebrochenen Regeln und ihren eigenen Dämonen begraben, sondern frei. Stolz. Uneinnehmbar.

In der Lage, die reale Gefahr zu erkennen, die von ihm ausging, ohne sie aufzurütteln.

Widerspruch in sich und der einzige, der Spike in Sunnydale im Bezug auf sie hielt.

Der ihn noch testend die Luft ihres Abgangs atmen ließ, wenn das Morgenrot seine Gruft in unsichtbares Blut und unerwiderten Horror tauchte. Alkohol weniger schneidend und soviel tiefsinniger erschien, als ihre müden Augen. Ein Blick, der dabei war seinen Tentakelgriff, um sein Herz zu verlieren. Ihr Leben mit einem Endkampf gegen eine Höllengöttin poetisch gewesen wäre und mit der Wiederauferstehung zu einem schlechten Witz degradiert wurde.

Das leise Warten auf ein weiteres grandioses Finale, das so überfällig war.

Ihre stehende Einladung wurde dünnes Eis und gezähmte Langeweile im Frühling.

Die Einsicht, dass er unter Umständen näher an seinen trägen Sommerfantasien wäre, wenn er ihre Schwester nehmen würde, gewann nur Bedeutung in der Zeit, die sie brauchte, um ihre Kleider zu richten.

War unrelevant in der Zeit, die sie benötigte, um die Gruft zu durchqueren und zu kommen.

Es ließ ihm definitiv zuviel Zeit dazwischen, um sich über unaffektierten Charme und hüftlanges Haar Gedanken zu machen, das mehr Leben reflektierten als ein Höhepunkt des Slayers. Dem Geist eines Lächelns, das zu oft über dem Sommer seine Kälte gestreift hatte und über den Winter der Ort gewesen war, an dem er sich eine Seele angewöhnte.

Seine Leere aufgefüllt mit Hoffnung auf Befreiung und den toten Mann in ihm mit simpler Zuversicht befriedigte, dass Dawn nicht ewig unberührbare Unschuld bleiben würde. Es schon lange nicht mehr war. Er mit zuviel Leben konfrontiert werden würde, wenn diesem Impuls jemals nachgeben würde.

Dass ein Wandel unmittelbar bevorstand, denn sein Dämon war rastlos.

Die Schwäche für den Mann und das Monster war dieselbe.

Und vielleicht konnte er es ab und zu nicht ertragen, seine Ikone so abgelebt zu sehen, wenn sie blind die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinaufging und er entspannt auf dem Wohnzimmerboden saß. Dawn über ihm. Ihre ewiglangen Beine über die Lehne des Sessels baumelnd, Modemagazin in der Hand. Pediküre eine so verdammt durchscheinende Entschuldigung für ihn, dass sie praktisch jedem ins Gesicht springen musste. Jedem außer der Jägerin, denn er war ein Schwanz mit Sonderfunktionen und offensichtlich am Ziel seiner Träume mit ihr.

Ein Topf voll Gold hätte ihm seine Illusionen gelassen.

Seine Finger zeichneten Regenbögen auf milchigweißer Haut, Dawns Knöchel im lockeren Griff. Ihr Fuß auf seinem Knie abgestützt und seine Erektion so schmerzhaft, als ob Spike seit Wochen nur seine Faust als Gesellschaft gehabt hätte. Eine weitere Lüge, Entfaltung des Betruges und sein Körper verriet ihn nicht zum ersten Mal, wenn sein Gegenüber geschult genug für diese Feinheiten gewesen wäre.

Den sich beschleunigenden Pulsschlag wahrnehmend und die Unschuld, die abgenutzt wurde, durch eine weitere kleine Unachtsamkeit. Einen weiteren Millimeter nackter Haut, der entdeckt wurde und dem Reiben seines Daumens gegen ihren Spann. Vortasten auf verbotenes Territorium. Wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf ein Signal des Erkennens von Seiten des Slayers, die sich unbesorgt ein Stock höher ein Bad einließ.

Nur von erhobenen Augenbrauen über den Rand der Zeitung empfangen wurde.

Geweiteten Pupillen in einem Kranz aus Saphir, denn diese Spielzüge beherrschte er perfekt, egal wie unbeeindruckt ihre Fassade war, sie war nichts weiter als eine Attrappe, in der ihr Herz Amok lief. Das Stellen der Beute war dem nicht so unähnlich und ihre raschen Atemzüge zu laut in dem ruhigen Haus.

Ihr Name ein vollendetes Gedicht auf seiner Zunge.

Hoffte vielleicht auf Konfrontation, um endlich mit offenen Karten zu spielen und aus dem Heim zu fliegen, in das er nicht eingeladen war. In dem zwei Schwestern unter einem Dach wohnten, die zwar ihr Leben teilten, aber nicht ihre Geheimnisse. Denn Dawn meinte, dass er über Buffy hinweg sei und dies war die Wahrheit. Oberflächlich kühle Umgangsformen täuschten über das hinweg, was sich im Schatten abspielte. Den letzten Zügen der Nacht.

Sie konnte es nicht besser wissen, denn Buffy ließ sie im Dunkeln. Mit ihm allein.

Und er wartete schon seit über einem Jahrhundert auf die Dämmerung.

Der Fußtritt gegen seine Schulter nicht halb so hart, wie er hätte sein müssen, um ihn auf tugendhaftere Gedanken zu bringen. Der Griff um Dawns Fuß entspannt genug, dass ein Entkommen möglich gewesen wäre. Wenn sie sich zurückgezogen hätte. Wenn in ihrem Besitz sich all die Gründe befunden hätten, weshalb er ein schlechter Einfluss für sie war und warum reizen in seinem Fall, ein echtes Tabu sein sollte.

Der Slayer auch diese Aufklärung aus Eitelkeit versäumt hatte.

Dawn seinem sanften Ziehen folgte und mit einem Keuchen auf seinem Schoß landete. Ihre Finger unsicher im Stoff seines T-Shirts verkrampft waren und ihre Augen riesig, als seine Hüfte instinktiv ihre Wärme suchte und seine Erektion klar fühlbar. Sein Daumen gegen ihren Puls, der Linie ihres Nackens folgend und falsche Sicherheit in seinem Halt.

„Dawn.“ Eine Bitte und ein gebrochenes Flehen, das sie nicht zurückweisen konnte.

Zu unerfahren in Grausamkeit, um ihn zurückzuweisen.

Ihr Kuss schmeckte nach Frühlingssonne, sanft und kraftvoll. Beinhaltet all die Gründe, weshalb es so einfach war einen langen Winter zu vergessen, wenn man mit einem ungetrübten Sonnestrahl konfrontiert wurde, der sich bis aufs Mark brannte. Verkohlte ihn und die letzten ehrenwerten Absichten, die er mit sich herumtrug, während seine Finger sich unter ihren Rock vorstahlen.

_Oh come child in a crossbones style._  
_Oh come child - Come and rescue me cause you have seen some unbelievable things._  
_~Cat Power – Cross Bone Style~_


End file.
